<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disobey by Dylalan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446904">Disobey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylalan/pseuds/Dylalan'>Dylalan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Fuck Charon's contract</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylalan/pseuds/Dylalan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood dribbled down Charon’s face, as he watched, helplessly.<br/>He couldn’t lose her. Not now, not after everything they had been through. He just couldn’t.<br/>But there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t disobey an order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer (Implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disobey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood dribbled down Charon’s face, as he watched, helplessly.<br/>
He couldn’t lose her. Not now, not after everything they had been through. He just couldn’t.<br/>
But there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t disobey an order.</p><p>Could he?</p><p>He had watched, as she had slaughtered Colonel Autumn. As she had mowed down countless Enclave soldiers. As she had stormed her way into Project Purity.</p><p>As she had rampaged through countless muties, all in the name of finishing her father’s work.</p><p>She had overcome every god damn obstacle thrown her way. Only to now be about to die in a chamber of radiation.</p><p>She didn’t even have to do it. He’d told her that. He would have been fine to do it. And even if he somehow hadn’t been, it didn’t matter. His life didn’t matter.</p><p>Only hers did.</p><p>But she had shaken her head.</p><p>“I need to do this, Charon. I need to. I’m sorry. Stay there. That’s an order.” The words had cut him.<br/>
She never gave orders. She hated the concept. She’d bought the contract to try to free him, and when he’d informed her that it wasn’t possible, she’d vowed to treat him as a companion, not as a slave. She’d told him she would never force him to do anything that he didn’t want to.</p><p>But now she was. Over something so stupid. She was going to die, for something as stupid as honor. And he couldn’t save her.</p><p>No. He would. He had too. It was his job.</p><p>He eyed the glass cutting her off from him. It was reinforced, made to withstand a large amount of blunt force. It was not, however, made to withstand bullets. For some reason.</p><p>The only problem was disobeying an order.</p><p>It burned in his mind, burning him. Do not disobey, do not disobey. Every minute of his programming, screaming at him to stop.</p><p>The glass shattered, just as Alex started the purifier. She fell unconscious.</p><p>He got her out. His employer wasn’t going to die on his watch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>